


the glow of a thousand fireflies

by aphwhales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Character, Centaurs, First Dates, Harpies, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Necromancy, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Rape/Non-Con (mentioned), Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Self-Harm, Sirens, Sphinxes, Temporary Character Death, Trans Character, Werewolves, satyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: Jake English has just moved to the little town of Skaia, hidden deep in the woods, to live with his sister and her housemate after the death of his grandmother.Dirk Strider has lived in Skaia with his siblings and half siblings all his life, and is pretty busy reeling from a family secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post this chapter, but I'm not sure how quickly updates are gonna be. Hopefully around once a week at least??
> 
> Anyway. Davesprite's name is (pretty much stolen) from that fic We Were Made From Another World, because I'm uncreative. Give it a read, it's good!
> 
> ANYWAY. Here's the actual fic. I promise.

The sun is bright through the windshield, and the sun visor in Jake’s Jeep is basically pointless now. It’s late afternoon - he isn’t sure exactly what time, the clock is fucked up - but he should be coming up on the town Jade lives in soon. Hopefully. 

It’s going to be a full moon tonight, and that isn’t ever good, especially when he has nowhere to spend it. 

The gravel road ends abruptly, and Jake pulls the wheel sharply to avoid crashing into the woods. The trees are dark, and the parking lot crowded. He ends up parking in between a rusty, garishly orange pick-up truck - full of _feathers_ , of all things - and what he recognizes to be his younger cousin’s tiny sedan. 

Something drops from a tree and bolts towards him. A large blur, followed by something… orange? 

“Jake!” Jade is on top of him, and his elbows are digging into the gravel, but he doesn’t really give a rat’s ass. “I missed you!” 

“Jade!” Jake chirps in reply, pulling her closer. “Gods, it’s been far too long!”

When she helps him up, he gets a good look at her - it really has been far too long, but Jake had been stuck getting their grandmother’s will together, making sure she was buried under the sky and moon, as their kind traditionally is. Jade is slightly taller than him, with lanky arms and legs. Her teeth are sharp and her hair is messy - purposely, Jake believes. It’s a full moon tonight, and she can’t be too careful if she’s going out of town before hand. 

“Dove!” Jade turns to the boy who had followed her out of the trees. “This is Jake! Jake, this is Dove.”

Dove waves slightly and stares at his feet. He’s shorter than both Jade and Jake, and freckly.  
His most noticeable feature isn’t his lack of a binder, or even his talons, sharp and black claws instead of hands and feet.  
It’s definitely the wings. 

Dove’s wings are large, black, and shiny - not exactly what Jake had expected, based on his name. He must be a harpy, because Jade hadn’t said any land sirens lived around here. 

“Well,” Jake grins and holds out a hand. “Nice to meet you, chap!”  
Dove takes it gingerly in his scaly talon and shakes gently. “You too, man. Didn’t expect you to look so much like John.” 

Jade laughs. “Even with the species difference, all us Harlengliberts look the same!” 

“Sure do. Hopefully I’ll be able to tell you apart. You as much of an asshole as John?” 

Jake stares, dumbfounded. “Er.”

“Dove, really?” Jade smacks him upside the head, but gently. 

“Hey, John’s kinda an asshole towards me, can’t help the facts, Harley.” He pauses, then looks at Jake. “You as rowdy as her when you change over? ‘Cause the moon’s gonna be out soon, I think.”

Jade and Jake both look up. The sky is darkening, the winter sun setting. 

“Oh shit, we probably should get going,” Jake says, opening the trunk of the Jeep and grabbing his bags. “I’m not as bad as Jade, but I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with me.” 

Jade grabs a few bags, and they set off. It’s dark under the trees, and despite Jade’s hat, Jake can see what her hair was hiding grow. Eventually, she takes off the hat, dealing with the cold rather than her ears. They’re tall and white - odd, considering werewolves should have ears matching their hair, but then Jade and Jake were not normal werewolves. Jake can feel his teeth lengthening and poking out behind his lips, and he’s sure that if he runs a hand over his head he’ll feel his own ears.

They manage to make it back to the town before the sun completely sets, thankfully, sparing Dove the hassle of herding two humans in wolf bodies with questionable control over their own brains. 

The old wooden sign at the edge of the woods reads:  
_Skaia  
Population: Fluctuating_

Jade bids Dove a goodbye, and the harpy flies off above the town. Jake steps past the tree line and immediately feels tethered. 

“Jade, what -” 

“There’s a ward here that applies to werewolves. Automatically extended to you, I guess. We can’t get more than a hundred feet away from the edges of town in our wolf forms unless someone accompanies us. Basically, it’s either the woods or the bay, but I doubt you want to swim in this cold,” Jade finishes, pointing over some buildings. “The marina is to the east, the bay proper to the north, and forest south and west. Keeps the normal humans safe, I guess. C’mon.”

Jade leads him to her house - a small place with green siding. There are plants all around, and someone watering them. 

Whoever it is has scaly green skin and a long tail. A naga, Jake supposes. Jade did say she had a housemate. The naga turns around, and smiles. “I was wondering when you would be back. Took you quite a bit.”

“Yeah, long walk.” Jade replies, slinging her arm around the snake person. They’re bald, with green swirls on their cheeks and defined bones. They’re not wearing anything despite the cold, and their individual ribs stick out almost severely. They smile at Jake. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Jake,” The naga trills. “I’m Calliope. I’ve heard so much about you from Jade and Jane!”

“You as well!” Jake replies cheerily, holding out a hand. The naga shakes it with their clawed green one. “Er, not to sound dense, but what pronouns? Can’t exactly tell your gender when there aren’t any indicators, mate.” 

Calliope giggles. “Female aligned, but I don’t care much. Most use ‘she’.” 

Jake nods vigorously. “Got it!” 

Calliope glances at the sky. “You should probably bring your belongings in before the moon rises fully, Jake. Quite hard to unpack when you have no thumbs!” 

“You’re right, of course. Wouldn’t want to give you the trouble of dragging us inside!” Jake laughs, and Jade grins at Calliope before shoving open the door. The house is only slightly bigger on the inside - despite Jade’s affinity for spatial magic, she’s left the dimensions seemingly normal. 

She senses Jake’s confusion, it seems, because she says, “Oh, only upstairs is really changed. We added another room for you.”

“You didn’t need to go to the trouble,” Jake says quickly, nervously. 

Jade rolls her eyes. “I’m allowed to do things for my brother, dummy, and you’re allowed to have things without it being a huge production. Come on, before the moon rises,” and she stomps up the stairs with Jake in tow. 

~

Jake unpacks quickly, and the moon is still yet to be seen - a cloudy night, perhaps? The siblings manage to eat reheated mac and cheese with Calliope before it clears.  
When it does, Jade is affected first. Calliope opens the door for her and she runs out, past a boy standing on the porch - a harpy, like Dove, from the looks of it. Possibly even Dove’s brother, they’re near identical. 

Jake hasn’t the time to dwell on it - the moon is starting to affect him, but he’s always been more in control of his faculties than Jade, so when he’s finished, he stares at Calliope and wags his tail. Calliope smiles. 

“Come on, Jake, I suppose you don’t need to let off any steam before the moon sets.” 

Jake follows Calliope onto the porch - the Dove look-alike has disappeared, replaced by yet another harpy. This one looks like Dove as well, but not identical - same ginger hair and freckles, but he’s shorter, with spikier hair and spotty white and gray wings. He glances at Jake, then looks at Calliope. “What’s his deal, Cal?” He asks, nodding at Jake. 

“Jade older brother,” Calliope replies. Her hand hovers above Jake’s head for a moment, but when he thrusts his head up, she scratches his ears and flicks her tail contentedly. “He’s much more docile after his transformation, it seems.” Looking down at him, she says, “Jake, this is Dirk.” Jade had told her about walking with Dove, apparently, and she adds, “One of Dove’s older half brothers. And that,” she nods towards the harpy flying only slightly above Jade, being chased around by the white wolf, “is Dave. Dove’s older half brother, Dirk’s younger brother.” 

“Yeah, Rose says dad fucked like a rabbit,” Dirk snorts. “Asshole.”  
Jake cocks his head, but Dirk barely talks for the rest of the night. By the time Jake changes back, he’s already across the yard, telling Dave he’s going home. Dave brings back Jade, near asleep on her feet. 

“Nice to meet you, Jake.” Dave salutes Jake comically, hands off Jade to Calliope, and flies off in a different direction than Dirk had. Jake looks at Calliope tiredly, but she’s too busy with Jade to respond. 

Jake dreams about spotty white feathers and seagulls that night. Somehow, he feels safer than he had even around his grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet Dirk and learn about his family a little more.
> 
> (NOTE: vague discussions of past rape and abuse in this chapter. please be careful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petra is davepetasprite^2  
> diana is the disciple

Dirk wakes up to a weight on his chest. He blinks blearily and nearly slams his head into the wall when he sees his brother straddling him. 

Hal blinks slowly, like one of their sister’s cats. “Whatever is the matter, Dirk?” He grins like the Cheshire cat. 

“The fact that you’re in my fucking house is a problem in and of itself,” Dirk huffs, “But the main one is that you’re sitting on my tits.” 

“I thought you said tits were for losers.”

“They are.” Dirk scowls. “Don’t you fucking - “

“That makes you a loser,” Hal grins, “because you’ve still got tits.” 

“Fuck off, bro.” Hal laughs and Dirk throws an arm over his face. “God, if you’re in here anyway, throw me my binder.” 

Hal tosses a baggy shirt with Gonzo on it at him instead. “Roxy hid it. In the void.”

“What the fuck, man?!”

“She said you wore it too long. She’ll give it back to you tonight.”

“Tell her to go fuck herself, I can take care of myself.” Dirk grits his teeth, pulls the Gonzo shirt on, and shoves the comforter down. 

“Obviously not,” Hal replies, following Dirk as he bends to retrieve a pair of skinny jeans. “Considering that you seemed to have relapsed, following our father’s arrest, but Roxy hasn’t, she has every right -”

“I haven’t fucking relapsed!” Dirk growls, wings splaying behind him. Hal is barely fazed. Dirk could rip him open in less than a minute, but Hal came out the womb with his harpy brother, and he knows how to deal with Dirk’s bullshit. 

“I saw you come out of the house once this week without prompting,” Hal replies, deadpan. “That, I believe, is because -” 

“Excuse me if I’m a little fucking shocked that our half sibling is the product of a rape by our dad, and the fact that we just found out that the fact he’s been beating us ain’t normal!” 

Hal sighs. “Rose realized, I think. That’s probably why she insisted that she and the girls live with mom. I think she would’ve taken us if it hadn’t made dad suspicious.”  
“Mom can kiss my ass, she should’ve realized.” Dirk grumbles. 

Hal smirks. “Your immaturity is showing, brother dear.” 

Dirk bangs his head against the wall softly. “Just leave me the fuck alone, Hal.” 

~

Dirk has three glorious hours to himself, before someone knocks on his door. He hardly lifts his head from the puppet he’s sewing to sense that it’s Jade. “Come on in.”

Jade rushes in with a grin on her face. She’s wearing too much green for him. Too much like Petra. 

God, he needs to stop thinking about this. 

“Oh my god,” Jade crosses her arms, yanks a nearly-molted feather off Dirk’s left wing and says, “Stop thinking about it.” 

She can read people too easily. That’s a difference. “Listen, if you came here to get pissed at me -” 

“Nope! Just a side project.” She laughs, and goddamn, no wonder she reminds Dirk of Petra. Happy go lucky with a love for green and a childhood that could’ve been more supportive. “Mostly, I’m here to formally introduce you to my brother! Callie said you guys sort of made friends but not really last night.”

Dirk looks up from his puppet. He hadn’t seen Jake as a human last night, and he takes him in now. Goofy teeth and big white ears due to the full moon, same as Jade, but slightly shorter and stockier. 

“Cute,” Dirk concludes, almost boredly. He can practically feel the heat rushing to Jake’s face mirror on his own. He almost hopes Jake sees through his deadpan schtick. Almost. 

“Er - thanks?” Jake sounds confused. 

Dirk only nods. Jade makes an awkward face. 

“We-ell. Guess we’ll be going. See you tonight, Dirk?” Jade asks. Dirk nods. He always goes with Dave or Dove on the full moon to keep an eye on Jade.

Jake just happens to be a plus. He certainly looked nice, all sweaty and relaxed after changing back last night. 

Dirk realizes with a start he’s already latched onto Jake with his magic and groans. That’s why he’s so tired, latching with his magic takes a lot, even if it is his primary skill. Then, he picks up his phone and calls his sister. 

It goes to voicemail. Finally, he sighs. “Roxy? I need your help. My magic locked onto Jade’s brother without me consciously noticing and I’m actually okay with it.” 

~

Roxy meets him near the marina. Dirk only needs to glance at the small pink cat following him to know who it is. “Hey, Rox. What’s up?”

The cat shifts into his sister easily. “What’s up?! Well, one, Hal told me -”

“Hal’s a piece of shit. Also, I want my binder back.”

Roxy yanks his binder out of her pocketbook and hands it to him. “Hal told me you’re still freaking out over everything to do with Petra and everything that happened afterward. And you told me over the phone that you have a crush.” 

Dirk groans, lays his head in his hands. “First of all,” He huffs, glaring at Roxy. “I’m pretty sure my reaction to what dad did to Diana all those years ago, and what he’d been doing to Dave and Dove since is pretty justified.”

“Not saying it isn’t,” Roxy replies, leaning forward onto her hand. She smiles dangerously, like she’s musing about something. “All I’m saying is that I think you need to calm down. Petra just found out that they came from a rape, and Dave and Dove are recovering from whatever the fuck he did to them.”

“God. I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Me too, Dirky. Me too.” Roxy sighs, then turns and grins conspiratorially at her brother. “So? This crush?”

“Oh my god,” Dirk groans, then groans louder to block out Roxy’s high pitched giggles. “It isn’t a crush.”

“I met him this morning. Sweet kid. Said he felt very _safe_ here, hm?” Roxy smirks. “Your magic is sooo obvious to me when it’s described, Dirk.”

“I know.”

“So? Opinion! Now!”  
Dirk covers his ears and glares. “Stop yelling.” Roxy complies, but urges him on. “I don’t know, I met him twice. The first time he was in his wolf form for most of it. Second time was this morning and I said he was cute. Out loud.”

“Ho-oly shit, bro. You’re in a doozy of a crush.” Roxy giggles again. Dirk scrunches his hair in his fists, flaps his wings grumpily. 

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake makes some friends, and maybe an enemy, but even he isn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jasper is jasperosesprite^2  
> uhh i don't think there's anything else BUT  
> note there's vague discussion of rape in this chapter too!! be safe yall

Jade drags Jake around the town for a bit, before suggesting they stop for lunch. Jake agrees, if only they can go into the bookstore next to the marina first. 

“Sure!” Jade nods, and adds. “I see some friends over by the marina though, so do you mind if I leave you to it?”

“Not at all! I’ll meet you here when I’m done.” Jake watches her walk, and he recognizes one of the people as Dirk, Dove’s brother. The other he is unfamiliar with, but she’s got frizzy blonde hair and a similar face to Dirk. She isn’t a harpy, though, which throws Jake for a loop. Maybe a cousin or something.

He turns back to the bookstore. It’s old and constructed from what looks like large slabs of rock, but there are areas of bricks, too. On the wooden porch are two people, a sphinx with extremely curly hair with small black wings and lion haunches to match, and a satyr with slightly less and significantly shorter curly hair and the dark gray haunches of a goat. The sphinx doesn’t notice Jake, from the looks of it, but the satyr narrows his eyes. They’re purple and unsettling, and Jake quickly walks past the two into the store. 

It smells of mildew and dust, and there isn’t anyone at the counter. There does happen to be someone sitting on the floor in the aisle labeled _Normal History Books/Magical History Books_ , though. He’s small, probably around Dove’s height, and slim with what look like sealed gills on his neck. He catches Jake staring and hisses. 

“Anyone ewer tell ya, it’s fuckin’ impolite to stare?” 

Jake jumps a bit, and speaks quickly. “Sorry! I, um. I’m new in town. I was looking for someone who works in this charming little place.” 

The boy frowns. “You’re the crazy w-wolf-girl's brother, then? Ugh, Roxy told me you w-were comin’, but I expected you to be less fuckin’ annoyin’.” 

“Who’s Roxy? And Jade is not annoying!” Jake replies indignantly. 

“Roxy’s ower at the marina now.” He uses his head to gesture in the direction Jade went. “And listen, w-when you get a crazy w-werewolf trying to bite _your_ tail ‘cause she’s got a fuckin’ crawing for siren, let me know-w.”

“Is Roxy that girl who looked like Dirk?” Jake wonders aloud. “But I guess you being a siren explains the gills.”

The siren throws his hands up the air in annoyance. “A course I’m a siren, w-why the fuck else w-would i have gills an’ fins!” Now that he mentions it, Jake notices the purple tinged fins on his arms, partially covered by his sleeves. “An’ yeah, Roxy is Dirk’s sister, if you’re that fuckin’ curious. Tw-wo a’ them and that psionic asshole are triplets.” 

“My, you’re quite nasty!” Jake replies, surprised. “Seems like Dirk has a lot of siblings. But anyhow, I feel like we got of the wrong foot! Or tailfin, for you, I suppose.” The siren rolls his eyes, but Jake continues. “I’m Jake English, pleasure to meet you.” 

The siren eyes him warily, then huffs, and stares pointedly away from Jake. “Eridan Ampora,” he replies. “Nice to meet ya too, I guess. Don’t seem as stupid as some a’ the other land dw-wellers ‘round here.” Eridan rolls his eyes. “But yeah, if you’re really that curious about Dirk -” 

“Quite!” Jake interrupts, and then he stops himself out of embarrassment. “Er, it just seems like he has a lot of siblings, and I only really met him, Dove, and Dave.” 

“Yeah, w-well. Striders have liwed round here for ages. Them and the Lalondes, pretty sure they founded Skaia. Old magic families. Striders are harpies, Lalondes depend. W-weirdoes, that’s what I think. But one a’ each got married or some shit,” he lowers his voice. “Not that it made a difference anyway.” 

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Their dad got around. Fiwe kids w-with his w-wife, one w-with -” Eridan jerks his head toward the back room. There’s someone - or something - moving around back there. “Diana Leijon. Jus’ came out though… Shit about it, anyw-way. An’ his w-wife had tw-wins after that, I think.” 

“Jesus christmas, that’s a big family!” 

“Yeah. Dirk, Roxy, an’ Hal are the oldest. Rox’s cool, but I don’t like Hal. Kinda an asshole. Rubs me the w-wrong w-way. Dawe and Rose are after that, and those are the fiwe that their parents had together. Mom got w-with some sphinx or somethin’ - no one know-ws, really, ‘cause one of the tw-wins is a harpy and the other’s a sphinx. Dove and Jasper. An’ Petra’s the last one, but eweryone thought it w-was a run-a’-the-mill affair til recently.” 

Jake blinks, glances at the back room, and lowers his voice. “What happened?”

“Not really mine to tell,” Eridan replies, but adds. “Diana an’ Derrick Strider… bad shit, there. He’s in jail for sexual assault - not to mention all the other shit his sons accused him of.” 

“I thought you said it wasn’t yours to tell!” Jake squeaks. “Holy schnikes, that’s terrible!”

“I’m kinda the tow-wn historian. Not my truth, but not much is priwate ‘round here.” Eridan shrugs, and rises from his spot on the floor. “Gotta go,” he says, shoving his books back onto the shelf. “Nice meetin’ ya, Jake.” 

“You as well, chap!” Jake replies, somewhat confused, and makes his way towards the back room. There’s a woman in there, clearly related to the sphinx outside, though her hair is bigger and she’s obviously much older. 

“Excuse me, madam, I was told that you’re the proprietor of this store?” 

Diana Leijon looks up from the boxes she’s packing. “Didn’t hear you come in, dear.” She’s shorter than Jake, but somehow more intimidating. 

“There’s no one at the counter, sorry.” 

She frowns at him, and then pushes past, lion tail swishing dangerously. Sticks her head out the door. “Meulin! You’re supposed to be at the counter.”

The younger sphinx from earlier - Meulin, apparently, runs in and vaults over the counter, followed by the satyr. Diana walks back towards Jake. “Now, what can I help you find?” 

“Er, I was just looking.” Jake replies nervously. 

Diana smirks. “Species?” She doesn’t want any non-magical humans in here, Jake supposes, but her smile makes him a little frightened. 

“Werewolf. I’m, uh, Jade Harley’s older brother?” Jake prays that she doesn’t run him through with whatever claws she’s hiding, but Diana smiles. 

“Oh, I have a book that’s come in for Jade! Would you mind giving it to her?” 

“Not at all!” Jake replies, still slightly nervous. “What sort of books do you carry here, anyway?”

Diana waves him on past aisles labeling _Herbology_ , _Non-magical Gardening_ , _Cartomancy and Divining_ , before arriving at a windowsill labeled _Orders_. She pulls out a large green one labeled _J. Harley_ on the cover, and wipes it clean with her breath. Jake thinks it’s a trick his cousin knows how to do, but he can’t be sure. Diana hands him the book, and it’s now labeled _Guide to Pumpkin Carving_. 

“Jade always gets gardening books, but I have quite a selection! I can get near anything, as long as it exists in this world and can be ordered on the internet.” She smiles cheekily, and Jake laughs. 

“Good to know! Suppose I’ll come here next time I need a comic book, then!” 

~

Jake meets up with his sister a bit later. She has Dirk and Roxy in tow. Roxy grins at him widely as she had that morning. "Good to see you again, Jake!" 

Jade smiles. “I figured we could go to the bakery for lunch! John’s dying to see you.” Her ears twitch happily when Jake agreea, and she and Roxy lead the way. Dirk falls into step slightly behind him. He’s wearing funny shades now, triangular and black, but he's squinting in the light, even behind them. His wings looks slightly beige in the afternoon sun. 

“Good to see you again, chap! Hasn’t been too long, but I’ve been dying to see someone who won’t talk my ear off, no offense.”

Dirk offers him the barest of smiles. “Yeah, Ampora told us he ran into at the bookstore. He’s a talker when he wants to be.”

“Yes, told me some interesting lore of the town. About how your family might’ve founded it! Golly, you have a lot of friggin’ siblings. It’s tough on me with just Jade!”

Dirk freezes, and the Roxy pauses. Jake can actually _feel_ the tension in the air. 

“What did he tell you,” Dirk whispers hoarsely. 

“What do you mean?” Jake’s confused, and also suddenly anxious, more than usual. 

“Dirk, stop using your freaky magic on my brother!” Jade growls, and pins her ears back threateningly. “He’s just gotten here, but everyone knows, and he was gonna find out eventually!” Jade looks at Jake nervously. “Eridan told you, what -” 

“Jade!” Dirk turns on her, and Jade freezes, and falls. Dirk freezes. 

“I’m - oh my god, I’m so sorry, oh my god - “ And then he takes off running. Roxy frowns, looks past him, and looks back at Jade, lying unconscious on the ground. 

“C’mon, Jakey, help me get her up.” There’s something bright green floating above Jade, and Jake is too intrigued by it and worried about his sister to notice Roxy’s pet name. 

“What - what is this, Roxy?” He reaches out for it, but Roxy beats him, and stuffs it into what looks like a small terrarium, and put that into her pocketbook. 

“Her soul. Come on, seriously. We should get her to the Megidos. They’re necromancers, and I’m certain it ain’t Jade’s time yet.” 

“She’s _dead_?” Jake’s voice is a frightened whisper. 

Roxy nods. “Not for long, Jake. Not for long.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk runs, and Petra knocks a little sense into their brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petra-davepetasprite^2  
> archie-arquiusprite
> 
> shorter, but. couldnt figure out how to make it longer

While Aradia and Hana Megido, Professional Necromancers, work their magic on Jade, Dirk runs. 

He runs far past the town, west into the forest. It’s dark here, and usually full of fireflies, so those with night vision usually don’t come this far out.  
Dirk, unfortunately, does not have night vision, but the fireflies and the darkness are usually comforting. Today, they are not, and the spotty glow of the fireflies only serves to remind of him of the soul floating above Jade’s body, the soul he pulled out of her. 

That’s the kind of thing his father would have done to silence someone, and if Diana Leijon wasn’t as strong as him, stronger even, in this sort of magic, she would have been killed once or twice over for what she’d said. 

The damage is done though, and Dave wasn’t as strong against that sort of magic as Diana. 

Dirk has to bend over and wheeze at this point - binders aren’t made for exercise, even if he never does anything like this. His wings splay out behind him and brush against the trunks of the trees. 

“Dirk?” 

It’s a familiar voice, and one he was really, really not expecting. It’s Petra. 

Petra is the smallest of Dirk’s siblings - they inherited their mom’s genes, mostly. Short with curly hair and the ginger haunches and wings of a sphinx. Otherwise, they look mostly like Dove - Dirk’s pretty sure their hatred of tight clothes comes from him, too. Petra’s always said they prefer to “let the boys be free!!!” 

Petra is easily Dirk’s favorite sibling, a lot of times. 

Behind them is Archie Zahhak, a centaur. And an asshole. But he’s Petra’s best friend, and Dirk, Hal, and Roxy get along with his older brothers so. It was nearly inevitable, really. 

Petra is closer now, reaching out to grab his shades. It’s dark, and he doesn’t have to worry about the sun glare in the dark of the woods, but he shakes his head and recoils. Petra lets their hand drop, and turns. 

“Archie, I think you should go back. If you see any of my siblings, tell ‘em I got Dirk, ‘kay?”

“Sure thing, broski. Stay safe.” Archie ruffles Petra’s hair and gallops off towards Skaia. 

Petra watches him leave, and turns back to Dirk. They push him onto the ground gently, and sit in front of him. “Binder, Dirk.” Gentle. “It needs to come off, you’re hyperventilating and you’ll hurt yourself more with it on.” 

Dirk nods, but makes no move. Petra waits. Dirk gags a bit onto the ground next to him. Petra continues to wait. They nod encouragingly when Dirk moves his wings to shield his torso. When the wings flop onto the ground, his shirt is hanging baggier and there’s a tank top in his lap. 

“So?” Petra smiles placidly. “What’s your deal, bro?”

Dirk can only sigh. “Just. Everything that’s happened, you know? With Diana and dad and all of us. I want to kill that motherfucker,” Petra nods in agreement, and Dirk takes a deep breath. “I. I killed someone else instead. It was an accident, I swear to god, Petra -”

“Shh.” Petra pulls him close. “You’ve never done it on purpose. I know that. But listen, a lot of this is my issue. Mom’s issue, really. We weren’t the ones that got raped.”

“Dave -” 

“That’s Dave’s thing,” Petra hums soothingly. “Listen, Dirk, you need to stop obsessing over this. Everyone knows. I’m glad, because dad’s a scumbag.”

Dirk nods, “I know.”

Petra nods, satisfied. Then, “Who did you…” 

Dirk is quiet, and he doesn’t meet Petra’s eyes. “Jade.” 

Petra frowns. “You’re gonna have to apologize.”

“I know. I didn’t -”

“I know you didn’t mean it, shh. Can’t have you vomiting all over with you hyperventilating like this. I can’t fly us both back to town with my shitty little sphinx wings.” Petra laughs, rubs Dirk’s cheek with their thumb. Dirk sighs, closes his eyes. 

The fireflies glow around them despite the late afternoon sun, and by the time night falls around the two, Jade’s soul has been back in her body for three hours, thanks to the quick work of Aradia Megido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake learns just what the fuck Dirk's issue is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague allusions to rape and child abuse in this chapter yall

Jake is still shaking a bit when he walks out of the Megidos’s place with Roxy and Jade, Jade leaning on his shoulder and walking sluggishly between them. Watching his sister have her soul thrust back into her body as it begins going through the early stages of death was frightening. He’s mostly listening to Roxy chatter, not really paying attention, when Jade’s head shoots up. 

Even when it isn’t full moon, her nose is sharper than the average human, and full moon makes it sharper. The moon hasn’t risen yet, and it’s cloudy. Jake was hoping for an easy night. 

Clearly not, considering that Jade is growling at the people walking towards them: Dirk, and a small sphinx who resembles Dirk a bit, and Dove and Dave a lot. Dirk freezes when he sees them. The sphinx keeps walking and pulls Dirk by the arm. 

Jake grasps Jade’s arm tighter. Roxy explained to him while they were waiting for Aradia to work that Dirk could rarely control what his magic did, since the kind of magic he was best at was a subconscious, uncontrollable sort of thing, unless he concentrated quite hard. He was still a bit worried that Jade would attack him, though, and he wasn’t exactly entertaining the nicest thoughts about Dirk right now, either. 

Roxy takes a deep breath, and then waves wildly. “Petra! You talk any sense into him?” 

The sphinx grins back, still hauling Dirk behind them. “Of course not! He’s so stubborn. Worse than Dove, hehe.” 

Dirk stops in front of Jade. He’s dirtier now, probably from wherever he ran to, and the hem of his shirt is in tatters. He’s running it through his talons still, and his binder is slung over his shoulder for safe keeping. 

“That..” He starts, but Jade, in a burst of energy, slams her fist into Dirk’s jaw. She smiles innocently when he looks up at her from the ground. His wings are covered in dust now, and in addition to his bruised jaw, he’s nursing a hurt elbow. 

“We’re good,” Jade says. “I mean, I’m a liiittle pissed. But. I know you couldn’t help it. Consider us even.” 

“Okay,” Dirk takes a few deep breaths. “Still wasn’t cool of me. I really shouldn’t have done that.” 

“No shit,” the sphinx mutters. Turning to Jake as Dirk begins rambling an apology to Jade, they add, “I’m Petra, by the way. Youngest sorta-Strider sibling. Nice to meet you.” 

Jake shakes their hand, and replies, “I’m Jake. Good to meet you as well,” Lower, he adds, “What is Dirk’s deal with your father, exactly? Just… I want to know why he did that.” It’s probably the wrong thing to say, and Jake immediately wishes he could take it back. But Petra only looks up at the cloud-covered moon, and thinks.  
Quieter still than Jake, they reply, “Our dad was a shit guy. Real violent, even for a Strider. We’re fighters by nature. So are Leijons - oh, that’s my mom’s side,” Petra adds at Jake’s look of confusion. “Guess.. I don’t know. I guess dad had more fight in him than mom did that night.”

“So then,” Jake starts, trying to piece together what he learned from Eridan to the few sentences Petra’s offered. “Your mother…” 

“Was raped. By my dad. Asshole.” Petra huffs, throws their arms back behind their head. “I hope he rots in jail. That’s not even all, though. He beat us a bit. ‘Specially Dave, since he lived with him. All the boys did, Dave, Hal, an’ Dirk, but Dave got the brunt of it.” They’re quiet for a moment, then sigh. “I think, to be honest, that Dirk’s biggest issue with all of this is that people are gonna think he’s like dad. He’s like a carbon copy, appearance wise. Paler skin, maybe. But Dirk really looked up to him, ‘cos he was the only male role model Dirk had, and when Dirk started transitioning I think he was tryna emulate dad a bit. He’s worried he’s gonna end up like dad; says he’s not, but he avoids kids like the plague. An’ Roxy told me that he told her that it’s ‘cos he’s afraid he might hurt them like dad hurt Dave. ‘Cos he didn’t protect Dave.” 

“That’s a load of horsefeathers!” Jake exclaims, shaking his head. “I’ve known the guy for less than two days, but I think he’s better than your father.” 

Petra grins. “He is. Rose - that’s Dave’s twin, she’s fourth oldest - she says that his heart’s too big for his body and that’s what’s gonna kill ‘im.” 

Petra’s been progressively getting louder, and Jake turns at the sounds of scuffing in the dirt. It’s Dirk, flexing his wing like he’s uncomfortable. “Do you have to tell him everything, Petra?” 

Petra and Roxy grin like they know something everyone else doesn’t. 

~

By the time Jake and Jade return to Jade’s house, the moon is out, and Calliope is on the porch with Dave and their cousin Jane. They have time to sit on the porch step before the moon begins affecting Jade. 

For some reason, it isn’t affecting Jake. He’s able to watch Jade’s transformation in full. Her limbs shorten, and her face elongates, and her dress is submerged in white fur. But nothing is happening to him. His teeth are still pointed and his ears on his head like they are every full moon, but he isn’t changing into his wolf form. 

“What on earth…” Jane murmurs when he turns to look at her and Calliope in confusion, Dave having already gone to tire out Jade. “Why haven’t you changed?”

“I don’t know!” Jake is almost hysterical. He’s so confused, and so nervous. This has never happened before. It’s weird, and while he doesn’t like transforming, he doesn’t like this odd, non-predictable thing either. 

“Jane, do you think…” Calliope is quiet and Jake doesn’t hear her, but Jane does. She turns from her cousin and leaves a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hm?” 

Calliope nods her head towards the part of town Dirk lives in. Quieter, “Dirk’s magic? Werewolf transformations come from the soul, you know?” 

“You think Dirk is hindering his transformation. Oh, Callie, I know Roxy said since he’s ‘in love’ he’s trying unconsciously to protect him -” Jake interrupts with a wail that’s closer to wolf than human, but he’s still mostly human in form. “- but why would that stop Jake’s change?”

“Werewolves are considered a danger to themselves, that’s probably why.” She stops when Jake turns back and says, “What?”

“Just throwing around some theories.” Despite having known her for only a day, Jake knows Calliope loves theorizing, and leaves it at that. Jane raises an eyebrow at the naga when Jake turns back around, head in his knees.

He’s not upset he hasn’t turned, but he is distressed with confusion, and that’s almost worse. Above them, Dave flies around the house, letting Jade chase him to get out the steam that builds up when she turns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gets questioned by Jane, figures out some shit, and sets up a bit of a rendez-vous.

Jane wakes Dirk up by knocking on his door rhythmically. It’s annoying, and he knows that she knows that he can tell it’s her. He yanks his blanket further over his head to block out the sunlight and rips it with his talons in the process. _This is why Hal thinks it’s a bad idea for me to get a weighted blanket_ , he can’t help thinking as the batting tumbles out of the holes in the comforter. Little beads would get all over the place if he ripped up a weighted blanket, but he can’t really help ripping things up. His talons are sharp and it’s hard to get a grip on certain fabrics. 

Also, running his claws through fabric makes a nice noise and it’s a nice stim. And also a nervous tic. 

“Dirk! Buster, if you don’t open this door, I’m breaking it down!” Dirk doesn’t doubt that she will, but he still doesn’t move. He can hear her sticking something in the lock - probably one of the bobby pins she keeps in her purse but never uses. He pulls the ragged comforter further over his head and feels more batting fall out as she swings the door open. 

Calliope’s with her, Dirk notices. Not from looking, no way. He isn’t going to give her any clues that he’s awake. But for all his skill with his brand of magic, it’s still hard to sense the naga for some reason, sometimes, and he isn’t sure why. 

“Dirk,” He can feel the vibrations of Jane tapping her foot echo up through the bed. “I know you’re awake.” 

Finally, he rolls over, exasperated. “What do you want, Jane? It’s like, ass-o’-clock.” 

“First of all,” Jane puts her hands on hips, like a stern mother. Which she is to him, occasionally, because she thinks (and is correct in thinking) that Dirk can’t really take care of himself. Not that Dirk would admit it. “It’s 9 AM, not ‘ass-o’-clock’. Second, I’ve got some questions for you, Strider.” 

Dirk groans. “Can it wait?”

“No.” The blanket is yanked off him, and he’s suddenly near-naked in his apartment, with two girls in front of him. Jane crosses her arms. Calliope helpfully picks up his binder from the floor and hands it to him. He needs to stop sleeping in his boxers. He keeps ending up with surprise visitors seeing him half naked. 

He pulls the binder over his head and wings, and crosses his arms. “So, what?” 

Jane has moved to the designated kitchen area of his studio apartment. Calliope, having turned around so he could put his binder on, glances back over her shoulder at Dirk. She smiles at him, as mischievously as she can with her odd skull face and lack of lips. 

“Come on, sit.” Jane motions him to sit. Dirk sighs and obliges. Mostly, he’s just wondering why he’s being ordered around in his own damn house. He grabs an orange cup from the fridge before sitting across from Jane. Calliope sits between them, in front of the window, long tail surrounding much of the table. 

“So, what’s up?” Dirk asks, mouth full of oranges. Jane makes a disgusted face at his lack of manners, but she’s been doing things like that since she moved here and met him and Roxy.

With a sigh, Jane begins. “Jake wasn’t able to turn last night.”

 

“I thought werewolves hated turning?”

“They do. But such a change in routine - it freaked Jake out quite a bit!” Jane giggles a bit. “I do think he was happy about not having to turn, though.”

“Okay, so. Why are you telling me this?” 

“Well,” Calliope speaks as Jane opens her mouth. “Your magic allows you to protect those you care about unconsciously, by latching onto their souls, doesn’t it?” Dirk nods mutely. He’s rocking a little, and Jane frowns. She knows he only does that if he’s anxious. 

“Dirk,” Jane says gently, reaching across the table to hold one of his hands in her own. “We aren’t trying to make you nervous. We’re trying to figure out what’s going on with Jake.”

“Though, I will admit,” Calliope adds. “I am quite curious on your feelings for Jake, if that’s why you latched onto him.” 

Dirk frowns, and reaches out. He can feel all the attachments he’s made, conscious and unconscious. The strongest are to Roxy, and Dave, but he has relatively strong pulls toward his other five siblings, too. Then, there are his friends, like Calliope, Jane, Nepeta, and others. Some are weaker than others, and the strongest is definitely to Jane. There’s one attachment that doesn’t fit into either category, friends or family.

Well, he supposes it could fit into the “friends” category, but he just met Jake and hasn’t been aware of any bond he’s created. Not yet. But there’s clearly a strong bond to Jake, in the back of his mind. Nearly as strong as the one to Roxy, but not quite, and slightly stronger than the bond to Jane. 

“Er,” He’s nervous. He’s just met Jake. He hardly knows the guy, and he has to remind himself that Jake only knows what he’s heard about Dirk from others in town.

...Mainly because Dirk can’t make him tell him himself or socialize in groups.  
“Well?” Jane prods, and Dirk clenches his jaw. 

“There’s a bond, there. A pretty strong one, considering I just met the guy.” 

“Between?” Calliope knows the nuances of his magic. It’s her thing, knowing other people’s magic, and Dirk personally thinks it’s pretty cool. 

“Stronger than Jane’s, weaker than Roxy’s,” He sighs. “I don’t know what to do about this.”

Jane suddenly jumps out of her chair. Calliope squeals, because Jane’s just stepped on her tail. “I’ve got it!”

“Got what, exactly?” Calliope asks weakly, pulling her tail closer to rub it with her hand. 

“We’ll set them up on a date! A blind date would probably work best, given -” 

“No.” Dirk interrupts. “I. I don’t know how this works, really. But I’d like to do it myself.”

Jane frowns disapprovingly. “Frankly, Dirk, both of you are terrible at socializing. And I’m saying that as one of your closest friends _and_ as Jake’s cousin.”

Dirk throws his back and accidently knocks over his chair with the force of his resignation. From the floor, he mumbles, “I’ll consult you then, Janey. But I want to try to do this my way.” 

“Fine,” Jane sighs, “But I’d still like to help.” 

~

He agrees to go to the bakery Jane works at for a late breakfast with Calliope, on the condition that they sit with Jake. According to Jane, he’s been coming in everyday for lunch, with or without Jade. When they get there, Jane is nowhere to be seen, and the only one at the counter is a satyr named Gamzee, known throughout town as being the son of the owner of the bakery, and also for growing weed in the backyard. 

“Callie, my main motherfucker!” Gamzee grins lazily as they walk in. Calliope slithers up to the counter with a grin. She orders quickly between small talk: two cranberry scones for herself, and a banana nut muffin for Dirk. 

There’s a good fifteen minutes between the time they sit down with their food, and when Jake walks in. He’s accompanied by Eridan, and for that Dirk is grateful. Eridan is already friends with both him and Calliope, so it saves all of them the trouble of being socially awkward. 

As predicted, Eridan takes one of the extra seats, and immediately begins talking Calliope’s ear slits off. Jake stands awkwardly behind the second chair, and Dirk has to take a few deep breaths and jiggle his foot before asking him to sit down. 

Jake smiles at him shyly, and begins digging into his sandwich as soon as he sits down. Between bites, he says, “So how are you on this fine old morning?”

Dirk swallows a bit of muffin, and mumbles, “Fine. You?”

“Quite well! I was able to get to bed early last night - did Callie tell you what happened?” Jake adds the last part lower, ears twitching nervously. Dirk ends up staring at them for a minute - they’re smaller than they had been, because there won’t be a full moon tonight, and he has to shake his head to clear it. 

“Yeah, Jane and Cal came over this morning.” He can’t make himself say anything else.  
In the middle of a conversation about movies with Jake - he has the shittiest taste, hasn’t seen _2001: A Space Odyssey_ or _Muppets from Space_ \- Dirk says on a whim, “Has Jade showed you around much?” Mentally, he curses himself. 

“Nope!” Jake replies, and Dirk lets out a breath he wasn’t entirely aware he was holding. “She’s been a bit busy, not to mention it’s been full moon since I got here!” 

“Well, uh,” Dirk stumbles on his words, they feel like rocks in his mouth, but Calliope nods at him encouragingly. “I could show you around, maybe? Take you to the main haunts - the marina, the shrine, I know some nice spots in the forest, maybe?”

Jake answers with a cheerful, “Sounds good!” Dirk has never been more relieved in his life. He immediately begins listing more locations in his head - the little beach where sea glass and shiny things he and his brothers like to collect wash up, the pumpkin patch Petra showed him in the middle of the forest, the fish store that the Peixes own (if only to show him the crabs that Feferi has), the shipping wall Nepeta keeps on the back of her mother’s bookstore…

The firefly-lit clearing occurs to him, more than once, but he continually pushes it back down. He can’t pin down why, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me how dirk gets his binder over his wings. harpy magic bullshit is my answer, because words are hard. happy march yall here's to hoping spring comes early


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake explores a bit with Dirk, and the author figured out that pesterlogs are pesky little shits.

Jake wakes up to an alarm at 8am the next morning. He and Dirk decided to meet at 10am, near the Leijons’s bookstore. He drags himself out of bed, shivering involuntarily in the morning cold, and pads slowly to the bathroom. 

As he’s brushing his teeth he realizes that his ears have gone back to normal, as they always do a day or two after full moon. His teeth don’t normally change - he has sharper teeth in the first place, and he likes them. Makes him feel tough. 

He dresses quickly - cargo shorts, a tee shirt, and his favorite sweatshirt - and heads downstairs, carrying his boots with him. He sets them down by the door with a thump and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Calliope is already up - apparently she’s cold, because she’s wearing a pink sweatshirt that Jake recognizes as belonging to Roxy, instead of her usual nothing. She glances at him when he comes in, and turns back to the cabinet to grab an extra mug. 

“Good morning, Jake.” She hums. “Tea?”

Jake nods in response and yawns. “Mint, please. How are you this fine morning?”

Calliope shrugs. “Oh, I’m fine.” She sets down a mug with a teabag in it in front of him, and turns to collect the teapot from the stovetop. “Any dreams?” 

In his few days here, Jake has learned that Calliope holds many interests, but especially loves to theorize and interpret things. According to Jade, she knows the most about magic in all the town. “Hm, none. That I remember anyway.” 

He pours hot water into his mug, and drinks it slowly, brows knit together. “Actually, now that I think it,” he begins, and Calliope looks up inquisitively. “I haven’t had any dreams about my grandmother for awhile now.” 

Calliope is quiet for a moment. Then, “Did those dreams make you upset?” 

Jake blinks. “Er, yes. They were usually about her dying, so.” He huffs. “Christ on a cracker, of course they make me upset!” 

Calliope raps her long nails against the table. “Perhaps you’re moving on?” 

“Awful friggin’ abrupt,” Jake replies, downing more of his tea. “I went straight from having nightmares about what happened every night to sleeping like a darned baby! It’s frankly a bit disconcerting.” 

Calliope nods, and sips her own tea, which is really mostly creamer and sugar. “Maybe you’re adjusting…” 

“Maybe, but. I don’t know, I do feel very safe here. A side effect of that tethering spell Jade told me about, maybe?” 

“No, it doesn’t work _that_ well.” Calliope shakes her head. She knows exactly what’s going on. But she isn’t going to let on to Jake that she knows that.

~

uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering timaeusTestified [TT]

UU: i do believe that jake is beginning to realize that something here is affecting him.

UU: and by something, i am insinUating that he may soon realize that it is yoUr magic affecting him. especially when he is in close proximity to yoU.

TT: Fuck.

TT: How do you know?

UU: he has ceased having nightmares aboUt his grandmother’s death since he came here. considering that he met yoU his first night here, the chances that yoU did not caUse this are qUite minUte! ^u^

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased being cheered by uranianUmbra [UU]

~

When Jake walks up to the bookstore, Diana is outside, flicking her tail back and forth idly while watching the sky. Her ears twitch when Jake approaches, and she grins at him. “Good morning, Jake.” 

“Morning, Ms. Leijon!” Jake smiles. “You haven’t seen Dirk around, have you?” 

“Not today.” She pauses, glances off in another direction, and adds, “He’s coming this way, though.” 

“How do you know?” 

“We share a similar type of magic. It’s quite easy for us to sense people, and we can make attachments to others. Depending on how strong the attachment is, we might not even have to feel out for the person to know what they’re feeling.”

“That’s some pretty interesting stuff!”

Diana grins again. “Yes. Actually, there’s a pretty strong attachment on you from Dirk.” 

Jake blinks. “You can see other people’s?” 

“It’s easiest for people you know well, or who use this sort of magic. It’s more passive than anything.” She glances behind her, then calls, “Meulin! Are you done yet?” 

There’s a faint reply that Jake can’t hear, but he does say, “Why would Dirk have an attachment to me, though? I barely know him!”

Diana just smiles and calls past him, “Good morning, Dirk!” Jake whips around, and Dirk is walking up the street. Unlike Jake and Diana, he’s bundled up a bit - there are a few messily knitted scarves around his neck, and he has a heavier jacket on. 

“Howdy.” Dirk is shivering a bit. “You ready Jake? Gonna show you around this entire town in one day.” 

“Bit ambitious, isn’t it?” Jake laughs. 

“Nah. Not much to see here unless you’re new, and even then there’s not a whole fuckin’ lot.” Dirk shrugs, runs a clawed hand through his hair. “I can show you Nepeta’s shipping wall first, c’mon.” Diana tells them to have fun, and Jake follows Dirk around the back of the store. The marina is a little ways past it, and he can see the masts of the sailboats from here. Dirk’s talons scrape through the dirt as he walks, and Jake can’t believe he didn’t notice that Dirk had talons on his feet, too, before now. 

The back of the bookstore is merely a brick wall, with all manner of chalk drawings on it. One half looks to be mainly graffiti. The other is a carefully set up grid. 

“That’s where Terezi draws, usually,” Dirk says, pointing at the graffitied half. “She’s like, half dragon or something.” He runs his talons around the hem of his jacket, a bit nervously. “And this half is Nepeta’s shipping wall.”

 

“Who’s Nepeta?”

“She’s a sphinx. Petra’s older sister, Diana’s middle daughter,” Dirk replies. “The ‘confirmed’ one’s are outlined in red.” Of the people you recognize, there’s a box in red around Calliope and Roxy, and one around Jade, Dave, and a third person you don’t recognize, who looks to be partially made of stone in the drawing. 

“Who’s that?” Jake points to him. 

“Oh, Karkat. His family are golems, that’s why he’s drawn like that.” Dirk replies, scanning the row nearest to the graffitied side. “Oh jesus fucking christ -” 

“What’s wrong?” Dirk shakes his head, but Jake looks anyway. 

It’s a crudely done drawing of himself and Dirk holding hands. It’s boxed in in green. “What does the green mean?” 

“It means,” says a raspy voice from behind them, “that one of you has a furry strong attachment to the other.” Jake turns quickly, and Dirk less so. The girl behind them is almost an exact copy of Diana, a bit skinnier and with shorter hair, but that’s about it. She grins at them.

“Nepeta, why the fuck -” 

“You know why,” Nepeta says teasingly, wagging a finger in Dirk’s face. Dirk frowns. With a squeal, Nepeta pulls her hat tighter over her head and takes a running start towards the forest to the right of them. 

“What did she mean?” Jake questions Dirk as they walk back from behind the bookstore. “And, that reminds me, what the devilfucking dickens does it mean that you have a ‘strong attachment’ to me?” 

Dirk freezes, and Jake steps back. He doesn’t want a repeat of two days ago. Dirk sees his nervousness, and seems to be fighting to not tense up. “Sorry,” he wheezes a bit. “Just. Caught me off guard. Who told you I had an attachment to you?”

“Ms Leijon. She didn’t tell me what it meant, though.” Jake replies. “Are you quite alright?” 

“Just. You mind if we take a break? I have cold cuts at my place,” Dirk says. 

“Sure, if you like. But -” Dirk interrupts him before he can finish.  
“It’s. Did she tell you it was odd, since I’ve just met you?” 

Jake shakes his head. “No, but I thought so.”

“I’d prefer not to tell you,” Dirk mumbles, glancing down. His face is red beneath his freckles, and his wings are puffed up a bit. _Cute_ , Jake thinks absentmindedly, and shakes his head to clear it. “‘S embarrassing. Not bad, but. Embarrassing for me.” 

“Alright,” Jake says slowly. He could always ask Diana, he supposes. 

~

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

TT: Hey. Tell your mom and sister not tell Jake what those strong bonds mean. I’m having trouble with this as it is.

AC: :33 < does this include me too? beclaws i could tell him fur you!

TT: Abso-fucking-lutely. Also…

AC: :?? < what?

TT: I did… accidently kill Jade, so. He might not be into me anyway.

AC: :oo < well it was an accident! i think youre being a big old worrywart! he s33med fine with you today! 

AC: :33 < i think he’ll furgive you

TT: I’ll take your word for it.

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased being pestered by timaeusTestified [TT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to add a disclaimer, re: karkat as a golem. i am jewish, and i headcanon the human vantases to be jewish. therefore, in this story, they're beings from jewish folklore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets some help from the ladies, Dirk has a freak out from the same information, and the author is genuinely surprised at the direction this story is going

While walking back to wherever Dirk lives, Jake messages Calliope, managing to keep up a steady stream of chatter with Dirk at the same time, even if both conversations are a little absent-minded.

golgothasTerror [GT]  began pestering  uranianUmbra

GT: How much do you know about dirks magic?   
UU: qUite a bit!  
GT: Ok so what does it mean if he has a strong attachment to me? He wont tell me. Says hes embarrassed  
Radio silence. Friggin’ perfect. Jake puts his phone back into his pocket. Dirk tenses up a bit when Jake sighs. 

He gulps, then says in his quiet, calculated way, “Everything alright, bro?” 

Jake turns, sees the slightly nervous look on Dirk’s face. Quickly, he says, “Oh, capital! Just waiting for a response to a text.”

Dirk tenses again, even more, if that’s possible. Jake’s phone dings.

UU: i… do know why, but he asked me not to tell yoU. If yoU’re that cUrioUs, i woUld ask again. bUt.  
UU: don’t tell him that i’ve said this, bUt his magic may have a bit to do with yoUr feelings of safety at the moment.  


golgothasTerror [GT]  ceased being cheered by  uranianUmbra [UU]

“You get your text?” Dirk asks. Jake glances up from his phone. Dirk is thumbing at his shades with a single claw and staring at him quizzically. 

“Yes, actually. Had to ask Callie a question.” 

Dirk takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. No doubt Jake is asking about his magic. But he’s not going to ask. 

At least, not until they’re at his place.

~ 

Dirk’s apartment is clear across town from Jade and Calliope’s house, and it’s immediately clear to Jake that Dirk is the only one who lives there. It’s one room, with a mattress and a box spring stacked in one corner, a desk propped up on cinder blocks in the other, and a small area that looks to be filled with scrap metal between them. Frankly, it strikes Jake as dangerous. 

Dirk leads him to the small kitchen area, which is really just a countertop with a few cabinets above it, a fridge and a microwave, and a table pushed against the wall under a window. Jake takes a seat while Dirk pulls out some bread and cold cuts from the fridge. 

Jake begins making a sandwich and asks questions as he does. “So, you live alone?”

Dirk nods. “My brother sleeps over here sometimes, though.”

“Dave or Dove?”

“Neither,” Dirk turns and grabs his phone from the counter and swipes through it, before holding it out for Jake. There’s a picture of Dirk, and someone next to him. Neither looks particularly happy, Dirk frowning, and the other smirking like he’s told a shitty pun. The only difference between the two is the brother’s darker ginger hair, sharper facial features, and few inches on Dirk. “That’s Hal. Me, him, and Roxy are triplets. 

As Jake looks, Dirk gets a text, but the ringer is off. Jake sees the push notification, but Dirk doesn’t know he’s received it.

PESTERCHUM  
UU: jUst ask him oUt already. being ner...

“Huh! You two look so similar!” Jake hands him back the phone. “So who’s the lucky fellow Callie’s asking you about?” Jake asks. He’s fairly curious, but his question makes Dirk nearly drop his phone.

Dirk does some more swiping and tapping and mutters. “Fuck.”

“Er - You don’t have to tell me, I was just curious!” Jake says quickly. “Quite a lucky fellow, who ever it is!”

Dirk’s face and ears, and even down to his neck, flush bright red. His wings puff out a bit, and some loose feathers flutter to the ground. “I. Uh.” 

‘Wow,” Jake giggles. “You’re really not great at taking compliments, huh? I mean it though! I’d, ah, just stay away from accidently pulling their siblings souls from their bodies.” 

Dirk is actually _wheezing_ , and the flush on his face has gone down past the neckline of his tee shirt. There’s no way Jake knows what he’s doing, does he? He stands up, mumbles something about a bathroom, and runs. 

~

timaeusTestified [TT]  began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Help.   
turntechGodhead [TG] is an idle chum!  
TT: Son of a fuck. 

~

golgothasTerror [GT]  began pestering  gutsyGumshoe [GG]

GT: Howdy! Does your harpy friend normally act this oddly?  
GG: I’m assuming you mean Dirk?  
GT: Well gosh are you friends with any other boys with seagull wings janey?  
GG: Well, no. He’s always a bit odd. And you make him a bit hot under the collar.  
GG: But you didn’t hear it from me!  


golgothasTerror [GT]  ceased being bothered by  gutsyGumshoe [GG]

~

When Dirk comes out from the bathroom, still significantly redder than normal, Jake resolves to keep what Jane said to himself. But he can’t help scrutinizing Dirk a bit closer.  
He can’t really imagining himself getting anyone worked up, but Jane’s knows Dirk a lot better than Jake. 

“So, uh,” Dirk begins, and Jake looks up from his sandwich. “Sorry, that was, uh. Weird.” 

“It’s fine,” Jake mumbles, trying to look anywhere but Dirk’s eyes. He’d taken his shades off when they’d stepped inside, and he’s been doing the same as Jake all meal. “Er - not to be creepy, or anything but, ah, a little birdy told me that I get you, quote, hot under the collar, unquote?”

Well. There goes his resolve to keep it to himself. 

Dirk’s flush returns, but he manages to keep his cool. “Would this little birdy,” he grits his teeth and takes a deep breath, “be named Calliope, by any chance?” 

Jake grimaces. “Well, no, but she did tell me that your magic might have to do with how safe I feel here.” Dirk puts his face in his hands and groans loudly. “Oh, but, uh, she told me -”

“Not to tell me.” Dirk mutters, still bright red. “Yeah, I. Got that, I guess. Listen, can you, uh. Leave?” 

Jake blinks, taken aback. “You know, if you have feelings for me -” 

“Jake, please,” Dirk’s eyes are a little watery, and he’s rocking a bit in his seat. “Please just leave for now.” 

Jake stands, but he’s hesitant to leave Dirk alone. He’s put his hands over his ears now, and is biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He doesn’t respond when Jake speaks. 

Jake sighs. There’s nothing to be done for it. He goes out the door, but he makes sure to call Roxy and wait for her to show up before leaving for Jade’s house. 

~

timaeusTestified [TT]  created a memo!  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] was added to memo!  
uranianUmbra [UU] was added to memo!

TT: Thanks a whole fucking lot.  
UU: oh dear, i told jake not to say what i told him…  
GG: Oops. Did he ask you?  
TT: Ask me what? That someone told him that he made me “hot under the collar”? And that Cal told him that my magic might be making him feel safe?  
GG: I’m sorry Dirk, I know you wanted to do this yourself. He didn’t reject you, did he?  
UU: he woUld never! dirk is qUite the catch, even i know that! unu   
TT: He asked me, and I told him to leave, because I’m a fucking idiot. I started having a fucking meltdown right in front of him.  
GG: I’m going to agree with Callie on this one, Dirk. Jade just messaged me actually. Jake’s planning on coming back to check on you tomorrow.  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GG: I think this will work out, dear. Don’t even have to ask your sister for a prediction of that particular future!  
UU: i believe he may share yoUr feelings, actUally. It jUst may take him a bit to recognize them! ^u^  
timaeusTestified [TT] closed memo!  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal's a little shit, Jake communicates his feelings, Dirk's a fucking mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes its been a week since i updated! schools been doubling down, its almost ap season. also sats. fuck sats. 
> 
> also hal's chumhandle is taken (read: blatantly stolen) from TP&MA series bc its Fitting

It’s hard for Dirk to force himself up the next morning. His eyes feel crusty, and he’s accidentally slept in his binder again. Roxy’s going to kick his ass if she finds out. His phone is face-up on the floor, blinking about being dead. He reaches down to grab it, but falls face down onto the floor in surprise when Hal walks out of his tiny bathroom. 

Hal only blinks boredly at him. “Good morning.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here,” Dirk replies, rolling himself over. His legs are still on the bed, and he isn’t wearing anything over his boxers, but he’s getting used to visitors in the morning. Hal meets his glare impassively. 

“Heard you’ve been having boy trouble,” Hal’s lips quirk incrementally, and Dirk will never get used to how easy it is to see emotion on a face nearly identical to his. 

“Who -”

“Roxy and Jade told me,” Hal interrupts. “You’re making a bit of a mess.”

“No shit,” Dirk grumbles back, kicking off the comforter and getting one of the claws on his feet stuck in it. He gripes for a moment, and ends up falling flat on his face with a yelp. 

“You’re also fucking up your ribs,” Hal mutters, toeing Dirk’s wing with his sneaker. “Take the binder off when you change or I’m giving it to Roxy to hide in the void.” 

Dirk only groans in reply and walks, wings dragging, to the shower. 

“If you stay in there for an hour,” Hal calls over the noise of the fan, “I’m letting Jake in, with or without your approval.”

Dirk bangs his head on the wall as a reply.

~

One of Dirk’s brothers answers the door when Jake knocks on it. It’s the boy from the photo from yesterday. His features are even sharper in real life, and his hair is slightly brighter than Dirk’s phone made it seem. 

“So you’re Dirk’s little crush, huh?” 

“Er,” Jake panics. 

“Calm your tits,” says the brother, moving out of the doorway. “Rhetorical question, bro. Dirk’s in the shower.”  
“And you are…” Jake waits for answer, before coming in. 

“Hal Strider. Dirk and Roxy’s third triplet. You coming in or not?” 

Jake follows him, and sits quietly at the table. Hal twiddles away on his phone for a bit, then yells, “Dirk, Jake’s here!”

There’s an assortment of colorful curses and incoherent sputtering from the direction of the bathroom. Jake looks at Hal, worried, but Hal’s gone back to texting.

timaeusTranscribed [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: There’s no way this asshole doesn’t return Dirk’s feelings.  
TG: omg stop interferring  
TG: also jakes rly sweet wtf  
TT: Whatever. I’m sitting at Dirk’s kitchen table with him. I can feel how fast he’s thinking.  
TT: He’s planning to ask Dirk on a date, based on what I can hear of his thoughts.  
TG: still think the mind reading thing is creepy af bro  
TG: good luck tho  


timaeusTranscribed [TT] ceased being pestered by  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Dirk looks super annoyed when he gets out of the bathroom. His hair is funny, less spiky, and he immediately throws the towel he’s holding at Hal. Hal ducks, but the damp projectile nails him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Jake,” Dirk nods in greeting, and then he says, “Hal, get out.”

“Have fun,” Hal says with a sarcastic wave. The front door slams behind him, and Dirk takes his vacated seat and begins running his hands through his feathers. 

“So, er. Are you feeling better?” Jake asks, trying to start a conversation. 

“No.” Dirk replies, deadpan. “All things considered.” 

“Ah, well. Um.” Jake rubs the nape of his neck nervously. “I was hoping we could get off to a better start?” He swallows, and then leans forward, and abruptly looks Dirk straight in the eyes. Dirk looks away immediately. He doesn’t have his shades, he can’t handle the eye contact. 

“Listen,” Jake continues. “I know you have. Some sort of feelings for me?” He’s obviously just as nervous as Dirk. “And, quite frankly, I think you’re a real top notch fellow. So I’d like to get to know you better.” He swallows again. “Jade told me you’re not much of a movie guy, but Roxy told me you like sci-fi -”

“Oh my god, all my siblings are sabotaging my love life,” Dirk groans. 

Jake flushes and jerks like he’s been shocked. His ears are red to the tips and Dirk can’t help stare because it’s _really fucking adorable_. He babbles for a minute, and then says shakily. “There’s a sci-fi movie playing. I was hoping you’d come see it with me? You’ll have to show me to the movie theatre though, I’m not entirely clear on where it is.”

Dirk takes a deep breath, and says finally. “Sounds like a date, man. I’ll meet you outside your place at three?”

“Sounds like a ripsnorting plan to me!” Jake grins. He looks genuinely relieved, and Dirk can’t help smile back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Dirk go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> earlier update this week - i had a snow day and was inspired. and also i love writing about my boys

It starts snowing as Dirk walks to Jade’s later that day, and he hunches further into the bundle of scarves around his neck. His wings are puffed against the cold, but he can’t exactly wear shoes, so his feet negate the effect. His claws are bunched up in his pockets, but they’re already tattered. 

When he comes up to Jade’s house, Jake is already standing on the porch, with Jade and her boyfriends. Dave gives him a half-smile and waves a bit, but Karkat is too busy arguing with Jade about something. Dave nudges Jake, engrossed in the argument, to get his attention. 

“Hey,” Dirk greets. “Didn’t expect you to be here, Dave.”

“And miss my older brother’s first date that wasn’t a fake one with mom when he was five?” Dave smirks. Dirk growls, splaying his wings out a bit. 

“Dude, chill,” Dave’s unruffled, and he snorts a bit - his bit-back version of laughter. Jake raises an eyebrow. 

“You ready, Strider?” 

“Yeah, but this better be a good movie,” Dirk replies, waiting for Jake at the bottom of the porch steps. “If you’re anything like John - and Jade says you are - then your movie taste is gonna be shit.” 

“You already said that,” Jake points out. “When I told you I hadn’t seen that space puppet movie, or the one with the evil AI.”

“Oooh.” Dave winces, and it’s Dirk’s turn to stifle a laugh. “Don’t say that in Hal’s vicinity, Jake. He throws a fit if you imply HAL 9000 is evil.” 

Dave bids them goodbye, and Jade belatedly yells at them to be safe when they’re halfway across the yard. Karkat barely glances their way. 

“So, where exactly are we headed?” Jake asks, jogging a bit to catch up to Dirk. 

“Karkat’s family owns the movie theatre. It’s a little ways past the bakery,” Dirk replies. He’s not wearing his shades today - the sun isn’t bright enough that it’s affecting his eyes. Jake can’t help but glance at them quickly, and then for a bit longer once he makes sure that Dirk is staring straight ahead. They’re tangerine orange, and surrounded by freckles. 

“Dude,” Jake snaps his attention to the sky to pretend he wasn’t staring at Dirk. Dirk raises an eyebrow, and his face is flushed a bit. Probably the cold, Jake decides. The snow hadn’t let up yet. “You bring anything heavier?” 

Jake glances down at himself. He’s wearing a hat Calliope forced on him, and a sweatshirt over his normal cargo shorts and tee shirt. “What, this is fine, isn’t it?” 

“If you want to fucking freeze,” Dirk replies with a hint of a smile. He unwinds one of his scarves and hands it Jake. It’s a bit tattered from his talons, but Jake takes it wraps it around his neck anyway. It’s worn to softness, and striped blue and red. 

“This is a nice scarf,” Jake says, carefully. His hands are trembling a bit, and not completely from the cold. 

“Yeah, Roxy and Rose knit a lot,” Dirk grabs his arm to pull him around a corner and out of the path of one of the necromancers, and Jake flinches in surprise. Dirk obviously takes it for something else, and lets go. “Sorry, man. Didn’t want you to get run over by Damara.” 

“Oh! No, it’s fine,” Jake replies quickly. “Just - golly, wasn’t prepared!” 

“Have you ever been on a date before?” Dirk asks with a smirk. 

Jake sets his mouth firmly into what he hopes is a look of frustration. “Yes, I have! It’s just been awhile!”

Dirk snorts and Jake has to look away to hide his reddened face, because _holy shit_. No one should be allowed to have such a cute laugh without warning others. “I haven’t actually,” Dirk replies. “And to be honest? I’m pretty fucking nervous, especially considering you know I have feelings for you.” Then, with a smirk and mischievous glint to his eyes, he adds, “I bet that date was in middle school on a playground or something.” 

The look on Jake’s face and his spluttering to correct Dirk’s assumption are absolutely fucking priceless, in Dirk’s opinion. 

~

“Two tickets for whatever the shitty sci-fi movie is.” 

“All of you Striders are so _rude_. It’s quite triggering,” mutters the golem behind the ticket counter. His name tag reads _Kankri_ , and under his clothes Jake can see some of the clay that makes parts of his body. Kankri glares at the two of them and hands over the tickets with a frown. “If you fuck in the theatre, rest assured, there will be consequences.” 

Jake jumps and scrambles to squeak out something, but Dirk just drags him quickly into the small theatre before he can embarrass himself.

“Why would he say something like that?” Jake asks incredulously. Dirk shrugs.   
“Did you also get the ‘don’t have sex in the theatre’ lecture, brother dear?” The voice comes from behind them, and though Jake jumps, Dirk barely flinches. 

“Hey Rose,” Dirk says easily. There are two women behind them, one pale with bleached hair and purple eyes, the other dark with curly hair with bright green eyes and fangs. Dirk raises an eyebrow at the second one’s sari. “Didn’t realize y’all were having a fancy occasion.” 

Rose smirks indulgently. “Why wouldn’t it be, we’re on a date to see a movie on John’s recommendation?” 

The other girl just huffs. “My fashion,” she says in a thick Indian accent, “will not suffer because I’m seeing a bad movie, Dirk.” She smirks, almost mirroring Rose. “I should think you’ve known me long enough to know that.”

“Yeah, well.” Dirk shrugs. “This is Jake, by the way.” He gestures towards Jake with one hand, and Jake smiles. “Jake, this is Rose, my creepy younger sister, and her girlfriend Kanaya.”

Kanaya only makes a face, and says to Jake, “Red isn’t your color. It clashes with your eyes.” 

“So _this_ is the one you’ve latched on to,” Rose murmurs. She’s quite obviously drinking in all of Jake’s features - crooked nose from breaking it one too many times, myopic green eyes, dark skin and buck teeth and bushy eyebrows. It makes Jake nervous, really. Finally, she smiles, and says, “There’s a good future in store, there.”

“Good in what way?” Dirk’s response is bored. 

“Oh, things will work out for both of you,” Rose smiles creepily to go with her cryptic response, and settles back against Kanaya’s shoulder. Dirk just snorts again, and his knee hits Jake. He doesn’t move it back. 

Jake finds he likes the warmth, especially during some of the scarier scenes. 

~

“So, I thought that movie was completely shitty,” Dirk tells Jake as they leave. Jake can hear Rose and Kanaya talking quietly behind them as they split up. “But I’m not surprised, considering Rose said John recommended it.”

“Oh, hush,” Jake replies with a laugh. “John has fantastic movie taste!”

“Yeah, you would say that. You’re just as bad.” Jake walks him up to the door of his apartment. The snow is bright against Dirk’s webbed talon-feet, and against the street lamp. “I had a good time, though.”

“Me too!” Jake grins. “I’m glad I got to know you better.” Then, he falters. “How does this work, though? Are we dating now?”

“Man, we are so entrenched in this bitch,” Dirk replies, slinging an arm around Jake. “My magic’s locked onto you, Jade’s giving you a marriage blessing -”

Jake chokes on his breath. “She is not!”

“She will be, bro. That’s how deep we are this bitch.” Jake snorts derisively in reply.

“Well, then I hope we can do this again!” He chirps, and then shyly, he adds. “May I kiss you? Tradition and all that, you know?” 

“Oh, only for the tradition? You wound me, Jake.” Dirk replies. He smiles a bit to make sure Jake knows he’s joking, because god does he wish people did that for him sometimes. Sure enough, Jake relaxes a bit. “But yeah, you can. And we can be dating, if you want.”

“Maybe not just for the tradition,” Jake replies in mumbled voice, before reaching for Dirk’s hand and pecking him on the cheek. “But we’re definitely dating now,” He adds with a dorky smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I suppose?”

“Sure thing.” Dirk nods. “Get home safe.” They let go of each other’s hands reluctantly. 

Jake doesn’t notice after he stops waving from halfway down the street, but Dirk doesn’t go inside or take his hand off of the cheek Jake kissed until he can feel that Jake is home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk's a mess, and the boys watch a fuckin cinematic MASTERPIECE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been sittin on this for the better part of the week - i havent had a lot of time lately.

Dirk shoots up in the middle of the night. A glance at his clock reveals it’s only about 3am. _I’m going to hurt Jake like mom and dad hurt all of us,_ he thinks, head in his hands. 

Neglect him or hurt him or irreparably damage him - and knowing his family's history, it would be purposeful and cruel. “God,” Dirk hisses, digging his hand-talons into his hair and his feet-talons into the mattress. “I can’t.” He probably should have thought this dating thing through more. More time to realize it would be inevitable that he would hurt Jake, and he wouldn't have to break up with him. 

But now he’s entrenched in this, and all Dirk can think is _I love him, I don’t want to hurt him_. His scalp is bleeding. 

Across town, Jake thrashes in his sleep, dreaming of bloody feathers and gore and his grandmother, dead at his feet. 

~

“Damn, you look like shit.” Jake startles from his spot at the stove before he remembers that Karkat and Dave spent the night. He has to take a moment to calm himself down before turning around to face the table.

Dave is the only one awake, but he’s hardly better than Jake. His red eyes are still droopy behind his aviators, and his ginger hair and black wings are ruffled from sleep. “Didn’t sleep well,” Jake mumbles, turning back to the pot on the stove.

“Mm.” Dave’s reply is mumbled gibberish, courtesy of sipping coffee from the garish mug in his hand. He wipes his mouth before adding, “What, bad dreams, insomnia, or what?”

“Dreams, but I doubt you’d care to hear them,” Jake sighs, dropping in too much sugar in his tea and resigning himself to drinking it. 

“Eh. Probably not.” Dave shrugs. There’s a thump-thump-thump noise on the stairs behind them, and Jade enters the kitchen in a big green shirt and a pair of boyshorts. 

“Mo-orning!” Jade yawns. She leans and kisses Dave on the cheek; he stiffens slightly but relaxes when he realizes it’s just Jade. 

“Good morning,” Jake replies, sipping his too-sugary tea. 

Jade narrows her eyes. “Doesn’t seem so great for you.” 

“Bad dreams,” Jake mumbles over his mug, not quite meeting Jade’s eyes. “It’s odd, I’ve been fine since I got here…” 

“Since you met Dirk.” Dave says bluntly. Jake raises an eyebrow. “His powers make people close to him feel safe an’ shit. If it’s not that bad. Doesn’t work great with me, but you’re probably different.” 

Jake raises an eyebrow. “So then…” 

“He probably had a bad night,” Dave gulps his coffee. “I… my dreams were worse than usual. Not much, ‘cos his magic doesn’t work that well on me, but…” Jade rubs his shoulder gently as he trails off. 

“A bad night?” Jake’s eyes are wide in alarm, and Dave shrugs. 

“Y’know, mental-wise.” 

“Shouldn’t someone check on him?” 

“I will, when I leave. Probably isn’t awake yet anyway.” 

Jade interjects, “Maybe Jake should check on him!” 

Dave makes a face, but glances at Jake. “I mean, if you wanna?” 

“Sure, no problem.” Jake sets his mug down shakily and sets to getting ready to go. 

~

golgothasTerror [GT]  began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT] 

GT: Dave said you probably had a bad night so im on my way over. Just to warn you

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased being pestered by golgothasTerror [GT]

~

Dirk sits up with a groan. His back aches and his head feels like someone took a razor to it. Or talons, he guesses. Considering that’s actually what he did. Someone is knocking at his door. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 9:20am. Who the fuck is bothering him this early?

Roxy’s thrown his binder in the void again, so Dirk has to settle for throwing a sweatshirt over the baggy tee shirt he’s wearing. 

He opens the door. It’s Jake, and he looks absolutely horrified.

“Jesus fucking christmas, what happened to your head?!” Jake shrieks, eyes wide.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” Apparently Dirk’s bored answer isn’t what he was hoping for, because Jake sets his mouth into a frustrated line. 

“I had nightmares all last night, and Dave told me it’s probably because you had a bad night! I pestered you to let you know I was coming, but you didn’t answer, and I’m not going to leave you now anyway because it looks like someone’s tried to friggin’ scalp you!” Jake’s chest heaves. “And, considering we agreed we were dating now, I’m really quite worried about you! And all you do is ask me why I’m here!” 

Dirk chews on his lip and looks at the ground to Jake’s right to avoid answering. Jake frowns and huffs through his nose. “Come on, sit down,” Jake says irritably, pulling Dirk by the arm to sit on his bed. “I’m not leaving until your head is cleaned up.” 

Dirk just nods. “First aid kit’s next to the fridge,” he offers, not making eye contact. Jake puts a hand on his shoulder for a moment, before standing up and grabbing the kit. 

“Peroxide?” Jake asks. “I want to disinfect that, it looks like it’d get mighty infected if you left it alone!”

“Bathroom cabinet. Bottom shelf on the left.” Jake comes back, and starts by dabbing Dirk’s forehead with a baby wipe from the first aid kit, to get all the crusted blood cleaned up. Dirk has to keep looking away, because Jake is staring intently at the scratches he’s cleaning up, sticking his tongue out in concentration. “Are you, uh. Mad at me?” 

Jake shakes his head. “No, just a bit frustrated. Did you do this to yourself?” Dirk can only look away in embarrassment before nodding. When he looks back, Jake’s sad but concentrated look drives him to look away again. 

It’s like looking directly at the snow on a sunny day, all the white reflecting ‘til it gives you a headache and makes you close your eyes to rest them. That’s what it’s like, Dirk thinks, to have to avoid those bright green eyes staring just above his own eyes. 

“Right, okay,” Jake swallows nervously, putting a bit of peroxide on a paper towel from Dirk’s pathetic kitchen. “This might sting a bit, chap, but it’ll help in the long run.”

Dirk rolls his eyes, and says “You don’t have to baby me, dude. I’ve used that stuff before.”

Jake huffs. “Well, maybe I just wanted to warn you! At any rate,” Jake raises the paper towel. “Brace yourself.” 

Dirk squeezes his eyes shut and only flinces a bit as Jake rubs the towel around his forehead. He can’t help the air he’s hissing out as Jake holds it on a particularly nasty one. “Okay, I think the rest of them should get washed out in the sink? I’m not quite sure. But I don’t know how I’ll get the blood out of your hair.”

“I’ll just shower. There’s food in the fridge. Probably, anyway. Definitely water.” Dirk tells him as he stands up. “Thanks, Jake.” Jake smiles at him, and Dirk has to glance away quickly. 

When he gets to the bathroom he sees just how awful he looks. There’s blood crusted in his hair, and on his eyebrows, despite Jake’s attempts to get it out. His forehead is shiny-wet.

He shucks off his clothes, and checks for anymore damage. There’s a scratch on his shoulder that might be from last night, but that’s all. He’s flushed from his cheeks to his chest from having Jake look at him like that. 

~

Jake is sitting idly at his kitchen table when Dirk comes out, shaking his head to clear it from the pain. Showering when your head is scratched up is not a good idea, not at all. 

“Good shower?” Jake asks, looking up from whatever book he’s stolen off Dirk’s stack on the counter.

“No. Don’t try to wash your hair if you’re scratched all over. Hurts like a motherfucker.” Jake hums, and closes the book. 

“Do you, erm, want to talk about this?” He asks. 

Dirk takes in a deep breath, and replies, “I - I think, if you don’t mind, I’d just like to watch a movie and have this day be over with. You’re welcome to stay, if you want.” _Please stay, oh my god._

Jake shrugs, “Alright, you can show me that puppet space movie of yours.” With more enthusiasm, he adds, “It can be our second date!” 

~

They settle on watching _Muppets From Space_ on Dirk’s laptop, squeezing together to fit on Dirk’s twin bed. Halfway through the movie, with Jake’s arm around him and his head on Jake’s shoulder, Dirk mumbles, “I’m. I’m scared I’m gonna fuck this up.” Jake turns on his side. 

“Fuck what up?”

“This. Whatever - whatever the fuck it is we have going on here.” Dirk exhales shakily. “I don’t want to - ugh.” He presses his face into his hand-talons. Jake gently pulls him into a hug. 

“You know, since I’m your boyfriend, we’re supposed to talk about these things!” Jake laughs a bit, his chest vibrating against where Dirk is pressed to him. “Besides, if anyone makes a mess of this, it’s going to be me.”

“No, I - you don’t understand.” Dirk sniffs a bit, turning his head to stare at the ceiling. “My entire fucking life, I’ve watched things go from bad to worse in my family, I. God, I can’t talk about this.” 

Jake rolls onto his stomach, and gently grabs one of Dirk’s hand-talons with his own hand, rubbing his thumb in a little soothing motion. “I guess I really don’t understand, but from what I know about your family, I guess it’s a fair worry for you? But I don’t believe you could ever hurt anyone like your dad hurt Ms. Leijon - not on purpose, anyway.” 

Dirk just nods, wiping his eyes with his other hand, and Jake continues, “If you want to talk about it with me - ever! - just call, alright.” Then, he kisses the back of Dirk’s hand, and Dirk swears he falls about eleven times more in love right there. 

“I,” he chokes. “I love you.” Then, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” buries his head in his hand-talons again, and turns to face away from Jake. “Fuck, fuck.” 

Jake only pulls his shoulder gently, pushing his wing out of the way, and moves Dirk’s hands out of the way. Then, he leans up and just stares at Dirk’s face - freckled and pale and too lined for his age - and tilts his head down and kisses him gently on the lips. 

“I love you, too, for what it’s worth,” Jake replies, cradling Dirk’s face in his hands. “Even if it’s a little early for that!” He laughs, and Dirk can’t help the small smile he cracks. “You’ve grown on me!” 

“Glad to hear it, dude.” Dirk sighs a bit, wipes his eyes again, and throws his arm around Jake. “But we should probably rewind the movie, you missed, like, half of it ‘cos of my bullshit.” 

Jake rolls his eyes. “Fuck your movie,” he laughs, and pulls Dirk closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END

Jake doesn't know when he fell asleep, but he does know that when he wakes up, it’s dark in Dirk’s apartment, and said harpy is curled up next to him. The movie they were watching had long since ended, and Dirk blinks sleepily when Jake moves to look at his phone. There’re some texts from Jade, timestamped to a few hours ago.

GG: where are you!!! its getting kind of late….

And then, from less than an hour ago:   
GG: nevermind dirk told me youre still at his place ;)

Dirk’s staring at him, so Jake throws his phone back onto the side of the bed. “What?”

“I can’t believe you fell asleep during Treasure Island,” Dirk replies. His eyes are shiny-bright orange in the dimness. “You’ve been asleep for a few hours.”

Jake rubs his eyes, and the ache in his temple where his glasses were pressing. “Sorry to have passed out on you!” With a yawn, he adds, “What time is it, anyway?”

“About 9pm.” Dirk paws at Jake’s shirt with one of his hands, and in response, Jake drags him up until the harpy is resting on his torso, ginger hair tickling Jake’s chin.

“Guess I’ll be awake most of the night.”

Dirk just glances up at him, and buries his face back into Jake’s shirt. “But you didn’t sleep well last night, because I… you know?” 

“Mm.” Jake moves a hand to rub against Dirk’s back. “I told you you could talk to me about this.”

“It’s weird,” Dirk mumbles into Jake’s neck.

“We decided we were dating after seeing a movie together, and now we’re sharing a bed,” Jake replies. “I’m a werewolf and you’re a harpy. There are a lot of weird things afoot here.” 

“I guess. Sorry for, uh. Making you say you-know-what too early…”

“What, ‘I love you’?” Jake hauls Dirk up so their noses are touching. “Dirk, I meant that, you know.” He laughs, and adds, “Personally, I think it’s just that I fall in love a bit too fast, if you know what I mean. But I do love you.” 

Dirk sniffs, and nudges his face against Jake’s jaw. “I fell in love when I met you, you know. You’re just… so good, you know? Like, your soul, I mean.” He smiles fondly, and says with a choked laugh, “Roxy says I fall in love with every single guy I see, and that might be true, but I think you’re the only guy I could really picture, like -” Dirk’s head disappears under Jake’s chin again. “Like, being in love with. And dating, and shit.” 

Jake laughs. “I’m sure there are plenty of other gentlemen you could have dated, but. I’m glad I’m here right now.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhm.” 

Dirk sits up, suddenly. “Are you tired?” 

“Not particularly,” Jake cocks his head, leans on his elbow. “Why?” 

“There’s something I want to show you.” Dirk replies, pulling Jake off the bed by the hand. 

~

The “something” turns out to be a place, not a thing. 

They hold hands as they walk into the forest, not really following a path. Dirk is holding out a flashlight, but he flicks it off when the first fireflies show up. “They’re always here, even in the cold months.” 

Jake holds out his free hand, and firefly lands on it. Dirk pulls him gently, and they continue walking. The firefly flies forward, faster than they walk. 

The clearing they end up in is small and mossy, and filled with fireflies. 

“I,” Jake begins, and then falls quiet. Dirk looks at him quizzically, and Jake finally finishes, “I’ve never seen this many fireflies in my entire life.” 

“Kinda a phenomena, here.” Dirk replies. “I thought I’d show you, it’s a pretty cool place.” 

Jake just smiles and pulls Dirk towards him, and wraps his arm around Dirk’s waist. Dirk smiles, almost imperceptibly, and leans up to kiss Jake on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats all folks! im gonna stick to things with established relationships from now on i think lmao. i have no idea how dating works but tbh?? dirk and jakes relationship is like my current relationship. except theirs moved a little faster because they arent shy little highschoolers like me n my gf. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
